The Special Bond
by cryptidwonka
Summary: Sai is looking for the meaning of 'Love'... then he saw Tenten and felt the Love Sakura's talking about... Neji didn't like the things that are happening... What will Neji and Sai do? First fic of Naruto so please bear with it. Pairing. NejixTentenxSai
1. Someone Special

**Hello guys, I don't know if a fanfic has this kind of pairing and story because I never really read fanfics that much… So if there is a fanfic that's the same as this… please tell me and I'll delete this… **

* * *

Sai is in the library still reading a book about being a friend to everyone. "So I should do this and that… hmm…" he said. As he turned to the next page, he read the book "LOVE…" his eyebrows met. "Love…" he turned to the next page and started reading it. After a few minutes, he closed the book. "Love… the special bond…"

Sai started strolling around the Konoha village, still thinking about the book he'd read. He turned from side to side and see if he can find a clue about the word 'LOVE'.

"Sai!!" someone called from behind. He turned and saw Sakura with Naruto at her side.

"Sakura! Naruto! Good Morning…" he greeted.

Sakura and Naruto smiled at him "So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing… I'm just researching something…"

"Researching? About what?" Naruto asked.

Sai held out a book inside his jacket and showed it to them. "A book? So what's it all about?" Sakura asked.

"Love…" he uttered.

"Love…?" they repeated in chorus.

"Yes…" He stared at the book he's holding "This book says that Love is the special bond between two or more person. I can't understand it that much… so I'm looking for clues. He turned from side to side.

Naruto grinned at him. "Sai… you don't have to look that far." He grabbed Sakura's shoulder and said "This is what you call love…" Then Naruto planned to kiss Sakura on the cheek when Sakura's great punch stopped him. "Curse you…" Sakura shouted as Naruto flew on the near restaurant. Sai just stared at them and analyzed what just Naruto did. He mulled over "Putting a hand on ones' shoulder? Is that really love?" he whispered.

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned to him.

"Is it love between the two of you?" he suddenly asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!!" Sakura shouted. "Don't mind that perverted Naruto… Let's go far away from this place and I'll tell you the meaning of love…" She grabbed Sai's hand. "Okay!" Sai replied.

* * *

Team Gai is eating at a restaurant.

"Wow! This is very delicious…" Lee gleed after swallowing a barbecue. "Thanks teacher Gai for treating us in this nice restaurant… This is really delicious…" He said as tears rivered on his face.

"Of course… I should treat my youthful ones for our mission today is done very successfully." He said as the corner of his mouth shines.

"Oh please…" Neji and Tenten uttered.

"Anyway…" Tenten suddenly changed the topic. "… I heard that there's the rumors about the new member in team Kakashi… I heard that he's nice and very polite… so I want to see it for myself"

Gai suddenly cried. "Oh my dear Tenten… You're stepping into the world of women… Are you saying that you're looking forward to this guy?" He hugged Tenten "… I'm so proud of you my dear student…"

"Hey teacher Gai… I'm not saying that… and please let me go!!" She pushed Gai as hardly as she can. "I just want to meet him… that's all…" she defended. "Also… Don't you think that it's our responsibility to greet someone new from our village??"

"Yeah that's right… We should ask Naruto and Sakura about him and welcome him…" Lee said and brought out one of his suit. "… and I'll give him my favorite ninja suit for a gift of friendship…"

"I doubt that…" Tenten stated.

Neji suddenly stood "I have to go now…"

"What? You don't want to see Team Kakashi's new member?" Tenten asked.

"If I saw him then I'll greet him…" he said without turning back and left them.

"So rude as ever…" Tenten said.

Lee turned to Tenten. "Tenten… Do you really like to meet this guy that much?"

"Hm? What do you mean…?"

"You know… if you are looking for a nice man… I think Neji suits you more than any other guy out there…"

Tenten's face suddenly turned Red. "What? What the hell are you talking about…?" She threw lots of plates at Lee.

"Sorry Tenten… I didn't mean anything about that…"

* * *

Sakura and Sai are walking together. "So love is really the special bond… but how can you say that it is…?" Sai asked.

"Hmmm… because when you felt it to the other person… it's really hard to break it…"

"Felt? So you're feeling this to others too?"

"Of course… because that's what love is all about… an attraction between two person…"

"Attraction huh? So have you felt it to someone…"

Sakura suddenly stopped, looked on the ground and smiled bitterly. "Of course…" Then she remembered the moment when she confessed to Sasuke as he left to Orochimaru's place.

"Sakura?" Sai called him when she didn't respond.

"Ooops! Sorry… I kinda lost back there…"

Sai smiled at her. He looked down at the book he was holding "So when does it starts? How does it feel to love?"

Sakura mulled over and started walking again. Sai followed her.

"Love… When does it start…?" Sakura repeated Sai's question. "Actually… As for my experience… When I first saw Sasuke… Time stops… My heart pumped fast… it seems like it'll explode in just a second… It's as if I found something special in my life…"

'So Sasuke is the person she love…' Sai thought.

"Then… just looking at him… I feel really happy… even if sometimes… he's really rude to me…" she chuckled. "But just by thinking about him, it completes my day. It makes my heart go crazy. I can't think of anything but him… That's when I knew… I'm in love…"

'Love…' Sai turned to the book again.

Sakura beamed at him. "Does it sounds corny to you? Well, I hope you can understand what I'm saying…"

"So that's what you feel when you saw the person you love? Time stops? Heart's pumping so fast? And you'll realize that that person is someone special? Is that it?"

"Based from my experience… that's what I first fell in love… but…" She looked up to the sky "… Love comes in different ways… You can't tell the time it'll hit you… Someday, you'll just realized and say 'Ah! I'm in love…'" Sakura smiled at Sai. "Understand?"

Sai smiled at her. "I still can't understand but I'll remember that… Thank you Sakura…"

* * *

Tenten started heading home after her lunch with Team Gai. '_You know… if you are looking for a nice man… I think Neji suits you more than any other guy out there…'_

She remembered Lee's words. "That stupid Lee… how can he say things like that… Stupid!!" she growled. Then she looked up at the sky "I feel exhausted… I'm gonna take a bath as soon as I got home…" Then she started walking again.

* * *

Sai is still reminiscing Sakura's definition of love. '_Love comes in different ways… You can't tell the time it'll hit you… Someday, you'll just realized and say 'Ah! I'm in love…'_

He tighten his grip to the book he's holding. '_When I first saw Sasuke… Time stops… My heart pumped fast… it seems like it'll explode in just a second… It's as if I found something special in my life…'_

"Somehow… it really sounds ridiculous to me… but I wonder how does it feels like…"

As he walks and reminisced, he suddenly stopped when he saw a long browned-hair girl from a distance. The girl is hanging a wet clothes in a wire. She's humming a song. He move closer to her. And when the wind blew, the girls hair danced with it.

Sai's eyes widened as he saw a beautiful being in front of him. Time stops. His heartbeat started pumping. 'What is this?' he asked to himself. The only thing he can see is the girl in front of him.

'_When I first saw Sasuke… Time stops… My heart pumped fast… it seems like it'll explode in just a second…'_

'Could this be…?' he thought.

When he saw Sakura and Ino for the very first time, the first word that comes into his mind is 'Ugly' but now, as he look deeper into the woman in front of him, the only thing that he can say is "So beautiful…" he whispered.

The girl suddenly turned to him. And their eyes met. Sai's heart beats faster than before. He examined the girl 'Everything was beautiful… hair… nose… especially her eyes… everything…' As he mulled over his feelings, he never realized that the girl is 10 inch away from him.

"Hey! Stop staring at me like that… That's very impolite…" the girl said.

Sai came back to reality. "A—a--ah-- h" he can't even utter a word because of their closeness 'Huh! What's this? Why am I tattering?'

"Hey… I'm asking you… Who are you?" the girl spoke again.

Sai swallowed and let out a deep breath. 'Calm down Sai…' he said to himself. He smiled and said to the girl "Sorry about my rudeness… but I just passed by and I'm new in town so…"

"New?" the girl said.

"Yeah… I'm new to the village and a new member of Team Kakashi… I'm Sai…"

"New member of Team Kakashi? Oh my… forgive me for being so rude… Call me Tenten… "

'So that's her name…'

"Nice to meet you…" Tenten grabbed his hand and shake it.

'Her hands… are very soft…' he thought. 'Calm down Sai…' "N—ni—ce to mee—ee—t you… Ms. Tenten…"

"You don't have to put the Miss… Tenten is fine… and I'm really looking forward to meet you…"

"Really…" Somehow, this makes Sai really happy.

"Ooops! I really like to have a longer time with you… but I have to go now… My mom will scold me if I don't finish this chore… so I'll meet you next time… bye!" then Tenten took the basket of dry clothes and went home. But before she walked inside, she turned to Sai and waved at him. "Bye Sai…"

He waved back at her. Hearing his given name in her own lips makes him feel great. "Right now… I knew that she's someone special…"

* * *

**Author's note about the story-I don't know if Sai has met Tenten… but just imagine that they haven't… hehe… I just thought that Sai, looking for bond, should know what's the real meaning of Love that's between all the bonds… And I chose Tenten because my fave pairing in Naruto is NEJIxTENTEN and also… Sai never find Ino and Sakura beautiful… the girly types… so if I chose a tomboyish like Tenten… then the story will fit everything…**

**Just leave a review if you want to say anything… so bye!!**


	2. Wait for me

_Her long silky brown hair that dances gracefully with the wind…_

_Her voice that soothes my ear like a singing angel…_

_Her round and beautiful brown eyes …_

_Her smile that makes my heart burst from beating so fast…_

_And…_

"Who's that?" Someone suddenly asked behind him.

Sai turned and saw Sakura leaning against his sketchpad. He quickly closed it. "It's nothing." He said and cleared his throat.

Sakura pouted. "Aaah… So mean of you…" she complained as she sat on the next chair beside Sai. "… You don't have to hide it Sai… I saw a girl's image… And she looks familiar to me…" she mulled over.

"Just like I said Sakura… It's nothing." he smiled at her.

"Really?" Sakura raised an eyebrow with a teasing smile. "Then how can you explain to me the seriousness of your face when you drew that girl???" She emphasizes the word 'GIRL'.

He gave her his fake smile again. "I think it's just your imagination Sakura… Like I told you it's nothing…"

'Woman… I can't really understand them… With just one look… they already knew everything…' he said to himself.

"You don't have to give me that fake smile of yours Sai…" she said. "… But tell me… who's the woman?"

He tried to hide his nervousness by fixing his things and ignored Sakura's question.

"Come on Sai… Have you found the special one? Have you found her? Tell me… I can see it in your eyes…"

He gave his faked smile again. "Really Sakura… you're very persistent… it's none of your business you know…"

"I know that… But I just want to know if my intuition in that girl is correct…"

Sai gave a heavy sigh before he answered Sakura. He thought of Tenten's wonderful face first and said, with his _REAL_ smile "Yes… I found her…"

"Really???" Sakura screamed and giggled.

"Lower your voice Sakura… You know that we're in the library…" Sai said calmly.

Sakura turned to the librarian and notice the glaring eyes on her. She bowed to apologize and turned to Sai again.

"So when did it happen?" She asked, trying to lower his voice. Sai can see the excitement in her eyes. He chuckled for a second. "Just yesterday… when I first met her…"

"So it's love at first sight???"

Sai's eyebrows me, not knowing the meaning of what Sakura just said. "Love at first sight?"

Sakura thought for a second. She remembered that Sai is not familiar with those kinds of words especially when it talks about love. She laughed secretly 'So he doesn't know what he felt at that time… It's getting interesting…'

"Love at first sight is the feeling of love when you first saw a person. You suddenly felt that 'this-person-is-something-special' at the first encounter." Sakura explained.

Sai smiled. "So that's what it is? Love at first sight…huh?"

"Oh Sai… this is the first time I saw you smiling like that… You're very much in love with this girl… Now I'm dying to know who captured your stoned heart…" She grinned. "But first… how did it happen?"

"How did it happen? Hmmm… " He thought for a second trying to remember their first encounter. "… You're right Sakura… Time stops… My heart beats fast… Like it'll explode in a minute… Everything happens when I first met her… The feeling is first time for me… but it's great…"

Sakura looked at Sai. She can remember his first encounter with Sasuke… it's the same old feeling. "That's really love Sai… congratulation!" She said. "So can I know her name?"

"_Call me Tenten…" _he remembered.

"Her name??? Well it's…"

"SAKURA!!!" An interruption came and cuts Sai's word. And it's the loud Ino hugging Sakura from behind.

"Ino… What are you doing?" Sakura said trying to free herself from her hug.

"Shhh…" they heard the librarian and met her glares. They smiled for sorry again.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura whispered on her.

"Master Tsunade is waiting for us… Let's go… She just gave me 10 minutes to find you…Bye Sai!!!" She waved at Sai and grabbed Sakura's hair and pulled her out of the library.

"No… Sai is about to tell me something… Let me go…" But it's too late… 'Coz Ino already took her out of the library.

Sai stared at the door where they left. Then he chuckled "I'll just tell you some other time Sakura." He whispered to himself. Sai glanced at his sketch of Tenten. He smiled. "I have to see you again… Miss Tenten."

* * *

Sai left the library a moment ago. He now strolls to Konoha. He turned from side to side, hoping to see Tenten again.

While searching for her, he didn't even notice Naruto on his way. They bumped to each other. "Aaaaw---" they growled.

"Geez… What the heck…" Naruto shouted. Then he realized that it's Sai. "Oh… it's you… Sai…"

Sai smiled at him. "Sorry about that Naruto… and…" Naruto is with someone.

"Rock Lee…" Lee said. "…Call me Lee from Teacher Gai's team…"

Sai observed the way the boy in green dressed. 'Very weird…' he said to his self. He feels weird at the boy but smiled at him. Sai learned how to handle his behavior in front of other people. The smile he gave is not a faked one anymore… but it's a smile to welcome new people into his life. And Sai learned to value it. He offered his hand to Lee "Nice to meet you Lee… I'm Sai…" Lee gladly accepts it.

"Sai?" Lee muttered. "I remember now…You're the new Teacher Kakashi's team member!!! Why didn't you tell me Naruto? It's really nice to meet you!!!" He shook Sai's hand several times. "I'm looking forward to our friendship…"

"Well you didn't ask…" Naruto complained.

Sai just smiled. Definitely… this guy is very weird.

"Okay that welcoming thing is enought…It makes me shiver you know… and an eye soar…" Naruto said irritatingly. He turned to Sai and asked "So what are you doing here Sai?"

"Ah… that…" Sai looked around. "… I was just looking for someone…"

"For someone?" Naruto mulled. "Sakura?"

"No... I just met her this morning in the library… It's another someone."

"Another someone… If it's not Sakura then who is it?" Naruto said confusedly, knowing that Sai doesn't have too many friends in Konoha.

"Why Naruto is this Sai a new rival for my beloved Sakura?" Lee positioned himself for a fight. "I'll fight you for sure…"

"Of course not Lee…" Naruto said. 'If only you knew how Sai describe Sakura…' he chuckled at his thoughts.

"Anyway Sai… Who's that someone again?" he repeated his question.

"That someone is…"

"LEE!!!" someone shouted from behind. As they all turned to where the voice came, Sai's eyes widened as his mouth was left open.

"Tenten?" Lee said, wondering why Tenten is looking for him.

"Tenten…" Sai muttered softly.

Her hairstyle is different but she still looked beautiful in Sai's eyes. Time stopped again… his heart beats fast… and it feels like it's about to explode… and all he can see is Tenten running towards him. These are the same feelings he had yesterday. The feeling of love at first sight….

"Beautiful…" Sai whispered.

Naruto turned to him. He heard Sai whispered something but not clearly. "Sai…" he called but got no response. Sai is just staring at something. 'What happened to him?' He asked himself. He was about to follow Sai's stare but Tenten's already in front of him that he forgot what he was about to do.

Tenten pants for breath. "Really Lee… You're very troublesome… I've been looking all over for you…"

"Relax Tenten… breathe… nice and slowly…"

Tenten punched him. "Grow up…"

Tenten breathed out. "Lee… Gai sensei's looking for you… he's waiting at our meeting place… You have to be there in 10 minutes or you'll get punished." She said.

"Gai Sensei?" He quickly stood from the ground. "Ok… thanks for the information Tenten… I have to go now…" He started to jogged and turned to Sai and Naruto. "Better go now… Nice meeting you Sai." And like Naruto, he didn't get a response but he didn't notice it because he's in a hurry.

"Bye Lee…" Naruto bids goodbye to his friend.

"Sai?" Tenten turned to where Lee is talking to. The name rings a bell on her ears.

"I better go too… I need to meet Teacher Iruka today. " Naruto said. "So bye now Tenten… take care of Sai for me…" and he left.

Sai is still staring at Tenten. He can't take his eyes off on the beauty in front of him.

Tenten tried to remember the person in front of her. She sure she had met him somewhere. He examined Sai's face and "Oh Sai… I remember now… You're from yesterday…" She said in glee.

'Oh My! She smiled…' This is it… His heart is going to explode in a minute. He felt like dying.

"Sai?"Tenten pouted when Sai didn't even respond, he's just looking at her (not knowing that it's a stare). "Sai? Is there something wrong?"

No response. He just keep on staring at her.

"Hey now!" Tenten placed her hands on both side of his cheeks. This wakes Sai to reality. He blinked and blinked. He can feel her soft hands on his cheeks.

"Tenten…" He called out.

She smiled on him again. "I'm glad that you've already noticed me. You're just staring at me blankly… is something that matters?" Her hands left Sai's cheek.

"No… I'm sorry…" He rubbed the back of his hair. "… I was kinda lost back there…"

'I can't believe I did that…' he said to himself.

"It's okay I don't mind… You're kinda weird back there…"

Sai smiled on him. "I'm glad that you can still remember me…"

"Of course I do…"

"Your hair..." he said as he pointed at her hairstyle.

"Oh this?" Tenten cupped her hair in a bun form. "This is its usual form… My hair's down last time because it's wet… you know…"she said. "But when I'm out I usually tied it like this… because it became a nuisance in battles… Does it look awkward to you?" she asked.

'I see…she's different from Sakura and ino…' he thought. Sai shook his head. "Of course not… Yesterday is better… but it doesn't matter… you still look good…" Sai said without hesitation.

"Really??" Tenten just chuckled as she took it as a joke. Not knowing that Sai really meant it.

Sai smiled. 'She's getting cuter when she smiled.'

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Me? I'm…" He stopped. His voice won't come out. 'What is this? Why can't I say it? Why can't I say 'I'm looking for you'? I've become speechless…'

"So?" Tenten said as she waits for her answer.

"I…"

'I'm tattering… What's the matter with me…' Usually, when Sai thinks of something… he just say it without hesitation… But why now? Why can't he say it? Is this part of the feeling called love? You'll get speechless on saying the truth when you're with your 'someone special'.

"Hey Sai… You're speechless again…" She said and chuckled.

"Ah… I… I'm… sorry…"

'This is bad… I'm tattering… Why is this happening?' he asked himself.

"So what are you doing here…?"

"Ah… I'm… I'm… just strolling…" he lied.

"Strolling?"

"Yeah strolling…" He nodded and looked down because Tenten is looking at him.

'Oh My… This is really bad… if she keeps on staring at me like that… I'm gonna die for sure…'

"Are you busy today Sai?"

"No!" he said quickly. "I… I mean nothing…."

Tenten chuckled. "Sai you're very cool… and funny…"

Sai watched her chuckled. 'She's very beautiful.' He smiled. And at this moment… he was very sure that this is love he was feeling.

"Anyway…" Tenten said. "Have you eaten lunch?"

Sai shook his head. "Come to think of it… I'm already hungry…" he said as he touched his stomach.

"Then let's go…" Tenten pulled his arm.

'What the----' Sai's heart pounced and pounced on his chest. Tenten is holding his arm.

"… Care to eat lunch with me?"

"Aah.. ah…" Sai smiled.

"Why? You can't?" she asked with disappointment.

"No… I mean… I… ah..."

"If you can't… it's okay Sai… so you don't have to worry me…"

"No Miss Tenten... I'll come with you…" he finally said it.

"Really? That's great!!! I really want to have breakfast with you so that we can know better… 'Coz last time we didn't have a nice encounter… so this will be the greatest time to know you more…"

"Thank you Miss Tenten… Shall we go now?" somehow, Sai became excited in eating lunch.

"Ahhh… I told you…. Tenten is fine… No need the MISS thing…" Tenten smiled at him.

"Okay then… Tenten." He said and they went off.

* * *

"I like this one…" Tenten said as she chose her meal on the menu she's holding. Sai watched her. She's very lively and cheerful… and interesting. He smiled with satisfaction. 'Just seeing her like that… My day is complete… I just love looking at her… in every expression she made…'

"So how about you Sai? What do you want?" she asked Sai.

"Let me see… I want the same as yours."

"You sure?"

Sai nodded. Tenten turned to the waitress "If that's the case then make it all double."

"Right away… please wait for your meal." And the waitress left them.

Tenten noticed the sketchpad beside Sai. "You like to draw?" Tenten asked.

"What?" Sai asked and noticed that Tenten is pointing at his sketchpad. "Oh… yes… I do love to draw… It's my passion…" he said as he held his sketchpad.

"Oh that's great… Can you show me? I want to see how you draw…"

"Of course…" He was about to give his sketchpad when he remembered that he sketched Tenten in the library. And it's in the sketchpad he was about to give. He quickly hid his sketchpad.

Tenten blinked. "Sai?"

'That was very close…' he thought.

"Hey Sai… I thought you want me to see it…"

"Ah…" He has to say something. "… Maybe not this sketchpad… All the pictures here are not yet finish…"

"But it's okay… I just want to see how you draw…" Tenten smiled. Sai closed his eyes. 'No don't smile… if you do… I may not have resisted… and you'll see what's inside my sketchpad.'

"Ah… I'll take you to my gallery…" Sai opened his eyes and looked at her. His gallery is his room… his apartment… But he has to say it as gallery… 'That's right… that's a great excuse…'

"Gallery? So you have a gallery? That's great…" Tenten said with glee.

"I'll take you there some other time… I have lots of painting there."

"It'll be my pleasure Sai… I'm very much excited."

Sai flattered himself when Tenten smiled because of him. 'I'll be sure to take you to my gallery…'

Then their order came. Tenten and Sai exchange informations about themselves. But of course, Sai didn't tell her that he's from ANBU… and about his past. But he didn't lie to her. All he said is the true things about his self that he can only tell.

Tenten found it fun when she talks with Sai. He's very kind and approachable. And she can feel that he's a very good person. He feels comfortable with him. And it feels like they knew each other for a long time.

"You know Sai… You're very kind." Tenten said. Sai looked at her. It's the first time someone told him that he's kind. "I hope that we can be closer…" she smiled.

Sai smiled back. "It won't be a problem… I'm just glad to have met you Tenten."

"Really? Thank you Sai… From this day on… We are now real friends okay?"

"Yeah…" Sai agreed. He, somehow, feels comfortable just like this. And the more he's with Tenten the more his feelings increased…

"Here's your chit…" The waitress interrupts and handed them the chit.

Sai took it. And read the bill.

"So how much?" Tenten asked. Sai looked at her and smiled. "It's okay Tenten… I'll pay it… it's my treat."

Tenten blinked and blinked "No… You don't have to… I can…" She was about to grab her pocket when Sai held her hand.

"It's not a problem Tenten… I'll be glad to treat you…" he said. "Please?"

"But…"

"Okay then… Let's just say that I treat my new friend this day… Okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Just this once please… Tenten…"

Tenten thought for a second then nodded "Okay then… but only this time okay?"

"Thank you…" And Sai pay it.

They didn't even notice that the waitress is giggling. 'They are a cute couple…'

And when the waitress left… "Sai… you said that you're strolling here in Konoha… So have you visited every place?"

"No… I haven't…"

"If that's the case… I'll be your tour guide for today…"

"Tour guide? Well that's a good idea…"

"Okay then… since I don't have anything to do today…" Tenten startled. She stunned when she realized that she has something important to do!!! "Oh my gosh… I totally forgot…"

"What is it Tenten? Is there any problem?" he said.

"I forgot… Neji's waiting for me at the training area…"

"Neji?" he murmured.

"Oh no Sai… I think I should go now… I'm an hour late… Maybe I should go… I have to go now Sai… and thanks for the meal…" she said as she hurriedly fixed her things. She stood and was about to left when Sai spoke.

'No… I still want to be with her…' he said to himself. "But what about the…"

Tenten quickly turned to him. "Let's meet tomorrow Sai… at the same place we've met a while ago… I'll promise that I'll tour you in Konoha… Because I want to know you better…" she said and smiled at him. "… and I want to be closer to you Sai… I feel comfortable when I'm with you… So wait for me tomorrow ok?" And then she left.

But this time… Sai didn't stop her. Because he was stunned at Tenten's word. He can't utter a single word. He stood straight and thought.

"… _I want to be closer to you Sai… I feel comfortable when I'm with you…"_

Sai smiled at those words. "Everything will be better… I just hope… it seems like… I really am in love…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Neji is standing there all alone, waiting patiently for his training partner. It's been an hour but there's no Tenten in here… Not even a shadow.

"Where are you now… Tenten?" He whispered irritatingly.

**

* * *

There you go… it takes a long time before I updated. So sorry for the late update… just got lots of school works that needs to be done…**

**Anyway… I hope u all will like it… The next part is Tenten and Sai's date-like… So how's it gonna be? Well… you have to find out… XDXD**

**Saya-Diva: Thanks for liking my story… and for the review… Ope u'll like this chapter too…XDXD**

**ManaTatsumiya: Me too… It just came up on me when I'm watching Naruto… Ope u like this chapter… **

**pisceanchic101****: Really? Thanks… and thanks for the review… Ope u like this chappie… XDXD**

**Jeni of the Deidara village****: What makes you say that? XDXD And I won't delete this… I promise… and sorry for the late update…. XDXD**

**^8^… Please send review so that I would know how you rate my fic…**

**Mwuuuuahhh!!!!**


End file.
